It is often necessary or desirable to provide splices in aerial telecommunication and CATV cables and splice enclosures mounted adjacent the cables to protect the splices. Typically, one or a bundle of aerial telecommunication cables are lashed to a messenger strand or cable that spans and is anchored to spaced apart supports such as telephone or utility poles. While devices and systems are known for hanging or securing a splice enclosure to a messenger strand, such devices and systems tend to have multiple components that must be attached and aligned independently, and which may also present many loose parts that can be lost when in the air installing the device.